


God, You're Pretty

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “God, you’re pretty.”Character: Charlie WeasleyWarning: N/ANotes: This is supposed to be set post-Hogwarts, post-war, but Fred didn't die (because in my world Fred never dies)





	God, You're Pretty

“God, you’re pretty.” 

You can feel your face warming, your neck becoming feverish, the nervous urge to look away from Charlie Weasley and anywhere else. This was not how you imagined meeting the last Weasley boy that you had yet to meet, having met the others throughout your time at Hogwarts and Bill during the war. You imagined that he would politely say hello, maybe make a joke about how you couldn’t possible be friends with Fred and George and that would be that…but no. He had to go and compliment you so incredibly earnestly. 

It didn’t help that Charlie Weasley was an incredibly handsome man. Strong, stocky, big broad shoulders, red hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was covered in freckles, but even more than that he was covered in magical tattoos that moved and twisted as if alive. He was very handsome, in a sort of roguish way, but it was very apparent that he was sweet, not a hint of a bad boy at all. Just what you needed. 

“Oh,…um, thank you, you’re pretty too?” You regret it the moment it slips out, its so awkward and uncomfortable and you can see Mrs Weasley beaming out of the corner of your eye as if you’d just promised to take her last single son off the market. 

You don’t get a weird look or a scoff from Charlie instead you get a belting laugh. The sort that has you chuckling as well. It doesn’t feel like he’s mocking you, rather laughing with you. You’ve learnt to tell the different after knowing Fred and George for 10 years. 

“Thank you. Glad to know you think so.” He gives you a wink and you’re almost sure you might faint, but you don’t. Which is something you suppose, but you think Charlie Weasley just might be the death of you. And after you survived not just the war, but the Weasley twins as well, how unfortunate. 


End file.
